


Why

by Hopefulwriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Jack has another personality and problems arise when he stays with Felix





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> I don't pretend to know what D.I.D is like first hand, only from experiences I know from other people, this, like how 'pet peeves' came to be is from an idea I had ages ago and only just did something with, but I'm rather pleased with it.
> 
> I started listening to why by skinny living halfway through and it fits this quite well.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it and let me know what you think!

~

 

 

Jack was staying at Felix's place while his move to Brighton is finalising, he had been invited after he had mentioned to Felix about getting a hotel while his stuff was shipped over, Felix insisting that he should stay over, and no matter of Jacks protests Felix argued that there was no reason to pay for a hotel when he could be at his place, Jack had ended up caving with a laugh, agreeing.

It had been nice so far, playing games and laying around, watching tv shows or movies with the two pugs sleeping between them or on their laps.

He had woken up one morning, tossing the covers off of himself sluggishly and feeling strange, he'd never felt like it before but he just thought of it as tiredness, walking to the bathroom made the room swim slightly and it was the same as he finished what he needed to, he limbered to get to the kitchen, bypassing Felix and sitting down on one of the barstools when the vertigo got worse, brushing his hands through his hair and feeling how clammy his forehead was at the same time, Felix turned to him, putting a box of lucky charms cereal in front of his friend that he had bought as a joke in preparation for Jack coming, “are you okay?” Felix asked after seeing how bad he looked.

“I don't feel right, no. fuck I hope I'm not gettin’ somethin.’” His voice sounded groggy, deep, even though he didn't have a sore throat.

Felix turned away for a second to gather a bowl, milk and a spoon, putting them next to the lucky charms, “you better not give it to me,” he warned, wagging his finger chastising, “now shut up and eat your lucky charms.” He then turned away, turning his back, letting Jack make a face at him.

Jack had just picked up the box when a feeling of horrible dizziness and a wave of tiredness come over him, he closed his eyes and winced, all he remembered after that was sleep.

The box had dropped onto its side and Felix turned around again to check on his friend, walking over to him quickly after he took in Jacks slouched position, “Sean? Are you okay? What's wrong?” Felix put a hand on Jacks shoulder, getting no movement or reply.

Jack suddenly looked up, staring straight through him with expanded pupils, a slow dazed smile coming over his face, “nothin’s wrong.” His voice was a deep rasp, creepy, sending shivers up Felix's spine.

“What happened?” Felix asked, not knowing why how Jack was feeling changed.

“Jack gave up control for a while.” Jack sounded like the cat that got the cream, at Felix's ‘what do you mean?’ He answered with, “I'm in control of his body now, he's been in charge for too long, just locking me away.”

Felix felt dread roll through him, “and who are you?” 

Jack huffed, “surely you know? Jacks fans started calling me Anti, he got inspiration from the best place possible, something that has been there for longer than these people have heard his name, he only lets me out now when he gets a bit too in character.” Anti explained, standing up to meet Felix eye to eye, “you're Felix, aren't you? I know a lot about you.” That sounded like a flirt.

“What do you want with Jack? Me?” Felix had to ask.

“If I wanted to do anything with Jack it would have happened a long time ago, you on the other hand,” Anti stops, thinking and runs his tongue over his lip, “Jack wants a lot with you.” 

“What do you mean by that?”

“I don't know, what do you think?” Anti challenges.

Felix doesn't trust this side of Jack so he drops the subject, not wanting Anti to say anything that Jack wouldn't want to tell.

It takes Felix awhile to get his head around the fact that he's looking at Jacks body but his friend won't be able to reply to him, that this other mind has taken over, even Edgar and Maya don't like it, staying a couple steps away, whereas before they would've been close on Jacks heels.

Anti, it turned out, was a flirt, making comments when Felix's back was turned, and Felix had no idea where it had come from, why Anti was like that with him, later on in the afternoon he had asked, “why are you flirting with me?” Hoping to sound casual, not wanting to anger the other.

Anti hummed, “it's something that Jack has wanted to do but never had the balls to, I'm giving him a front row seat.” He replied noncommittally.

Jack has been wanting to flirt with him? “Why?” 

Anti chuckled, “you're such a fuckin’ idiot, he loves you, I can see why too.” He teased. 

What? Jack has never made any indication of feeling like that, he's even had girlfriends in the past, girlfriends that he has introduced to Felix when they had been more serious, Felix has too, he's never even debated being with a guy before.

Anti had eventually, after he had dropped that bombshell, receded back into Jacks mind, where he belonged, not making Felix question everything. 

Jack had looked drowsy once he had come round, holding his head he asked, “what happened?” His tongue seemed weighted in his mouth.

“Not much, Anti took over for awhile.” He tried to play it off, Jacks eyes widened and Felix knew that he was hoping Anti hadn't told him about how he felt, but he had and Felix was going to spare him of his embarrassment.

“What did he say?”

He flirted a lot, “he didn't say anything bad.” 

Jack sighed, “I'm sorry that you ever found out about him, I've had him since I was younger and he's, a lot.” 

“You could say that.” Felix laughed awkwardly, “what made him..” he struggled.

“Start?” Jack finished, making Felix nod, “just some stuff when I was younger, not anything bad but he'd come out and deal with things when it got too hard for me, people normally find that too much to deal with, everyone does in the end.” He seemed to be remembering some things, sadness laying over his face.

 

Felix tried not to be one of the people that had obviously left Jack behind because of his other personality, it was difficult because of Antis confession and Felix could tell Jack noticed, how Felix would pull away from him quicker than he used to, not share as much of each other's space as they used to, and Jack wasn't having it, too many people had slipped through his fingers because of Anti and Felix was too good of a friend to lose.

 

“Do you feel different about me now that you know about Anti?” Jack had said casually, as if it wasn't an important question that was burning in his mind.

“Why would you think that?” Felix replied, sounding saddened.

“Because I'm not stupid, I notice how uncomfortable you must feel around me, like everyone feels, I'm not gonna let this break us apart, I'm sorry that I've made you feel like this, you seemed like you didn't mind, what did he say? He did say somethin’ didn't he?” 

“I told you that he didn't say anything.” Felix says with more bite than he realised.

Jack huffs, his brows knitting, “but he must have, I don't know what he says, I can't control it, just tell me.” His voice elevates.

“Just drop it.” Felix pushes.

“I'm not gonna do that, I'm not going on like this with you, when we can just deal with it, for you to drop me like a stone the second I move into the new place, when you don't have to be cordial with me anymore just because I'm in your place.” Jack gets out, his frustration growing.

“I'm not just being cordial with you.”

Jack lets out a bitter laugh, “no you aren't, are you?” Sarcasm dripping from his tone, “of course you are, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now if you were being normal with me, like your view of me hasn't changed now that you know I've got this, sickness.” 

“I don't think you're sick.” Felix returns passionately.

“Everyone else does, something to cure, something bad to get rid of, until they find that they can't, that I'm stuck like this, that makes them all realise in the end, that I'm not worth the hassle.” 

“Stop saying that! I'm not like everyone else.”

“You certainly aren't.” Jack had meant to sound sarcastic but it came out fond, love in his tone, without meaning to.

“I know I'm not.” Felix slipped shortly, and there’s something in his voice that makes Jack realise.

Jack looked surprised and then hurt, “So that's why then, you knew all this time, just stringin’ me along to rub it in, to get your point across. I'm so fuckin’ stupid, I should have never, never come here, it was obvious that you were gonna find out in the end. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for ever foolin’ myself that we could have been friends without ever lettin’ this out.” Jacks expression hardened, not wanting to let anything else through.

Before Felix could gather his thoughts enough to reply Jack had picked himself up and rushed to the guest bedroom, locking the door behind himself, leaving Felix to the silence.

He had to leave, he couldn't stay here any longer, Jack had started to haphazardly pack up his stuff, throwing in handfuls, wanting to go as soon as possible, he could feel Anti trying to take over, wanting to give Jack time to calm down but Jack wouldn't let him, he had done his job, had told his friend about something that he never would have and now Jack was keeping him in the back of his mind, migraine forming from the earlier argument and the strain, but as long as he kept packing it didn't matter, tears running down his cheeks.

He had second guessed unlocking the door and going out but he didn't think that Felix would protest and if he did he definitely wouldn't mean it, all Jack had to do now was gather the strength to walk out, undoing the latch and pulling the door open Jack snuck out into the hall, dragging his suitcase with him, Edgar and Maya bounding around his feet in excitement, wondering where he was going, Felix came out of his bedroom, a slight way down the hallway, coming to a stop as he took in the sight of his friend, “where are you going?” He sounded guilty.

“I'm gonna go to the flat, I'll just stay there ‘till my stuff arrives.” He announced.

Felix looked heartbroken, “why don't you want to stay here?”

You know why, “I don't want to impose myself on you, not anymore, I'll be fine, don't worry about it.” Jack got out, his throat closing, making him sound choked up.

“I want you to stay here, why can't you?”

“No you don't, I don't know why you're trying to get me to say it again, it just hurts me too much to stay, you must know that, it's better for both of us, you won't be worried about it in a weeks time, I'll be out of your hair and you can forget about it and go back to normal.” Please stop this.

“But I won't forget about it, why can't it go back to normal while you're still here?”

“Don't be stupid, there's no way that everything can just magically go back to normal, it's too much all at once, it's broken everything, I need distance to, get over this, and I need to give you distance to forget about me.” Jack says, pained.

“I can't forget about this.”

“That's the problem, but we both need to try.” This is it then.

“I don't want to try! Don't you get that?” Felix burst.

“What do you mean? We both have to.” Jack insists.

“I can't, I don't want to.” Felix said defeated, “I just, I don't.”

What? “What are you saying?”

“You know what I'm saying, I've thought about it, about everything, I don't think you're a burden or a ‘hassle,’ I don't care about Anti, do you know what I'm saying now?” Felix gushed, tears starting to burn his eyes.

Jack laughed tearfully, relieved, “I think you're a soppy bastard, how long did that take you to think of?” Jack teased.

“Awhile.” Felix laughed, “are you going to stay?” He asked, looking regretfully down at Jacks suitcase.

“What do you think?” Jack asked rhetorically.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
